When hunting for deer, or other such wildlife, it is desirable to gain the best tactical position available to increase one's field of vision and to place oneself out of the normal range of sight of the prey. Typically, hunters place themselves up in trees at a height sufficient to achieve the desired tactical position. There exist a large number of portable tree stands that help the hunter to accomplish this goal.
Practically all portable tree stands, however, require a straight, vertical tree so that, when erected, the hunter can sit or stand levelly. Because the frames comprising the seat and platform of such stands are generally fixed, the seat and platform will necessarily lie in the directional orientation of the tree to which the stand is attached. If a tree is slanted away from true vertical, the attached stand will also have that same slanted orientation. This creates a dangerous situation, as the hunter can easily fall out of the stand. Accordingly, such stands must be used on straight, vertical trees.
However, it is often the case that there are no straight vertical trees available in a prime hunting spot. It might happen to be that there are only slanted and leaning trees in that area. If so, the typical portable tree stand can not be safely erected. There do exist certain types of stands whose seats and platforms can be adjusted to provide limited levelling abilities where the tree is leaning towards or away from the perspective of the seated hunter. However, such stands presume an initial straight and vertically oriented erected positioning of the stand in the tree, with the levelling only affecting the distance of the seat and platform of the stand from the tree. All movement from such adjustments take place only in the common vertical plane between the tree and the stand. These types of stands would not be adapted for use in a tree where adjustment occurs obliquely to that common vertical plane such as when the direction of the lean of the tree is sideways with respect to the erected stand.